


【弓后】怀剑

by Masamune1127



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: ·弓/后（斜线有意义）·发生在一年级的事情·感谢笑戚供梗，我的电波超人
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 5





	【弓后】怀剑

**Author's Note:**

> ·弓/后（斜线有意义）  
> ·发生在一年级的事情  
> ·感谢笑戚供梗，我的电波超人

Vil接到舞台剧的offer，预定在一年级升二年级的暑假出演男主角。台本作者原先写的是金发碧眼，在看过Vil的照片之后，便将这一条涂去，对瞳色不作要求。但他也没有将Vil殊异的紫眼睛写进台本里去，只因颜色太过特别，万一这一作有幸流传千古，以后上哪里去找第二个Vil Schoenheit？对后来的观众就太残忍了。这部剧是分二幕的大作品，如果顺利，全球巡演也不是不可能，Vil为了这场演出劳心劳力，最后男主角用剑自尽的场面，一定会如钻石崩毁般震撼。  
此时正是一年级下半学期的期中，距离最后一次彩排还有一个月时间，彩排结束后就要开票了，他提前从粉丝俱乐部给几位同窗拿了票，很好的位置，前排中间，既不至于仰起脖子观剧，也能够接到演员们的互动。对于舞台艺术来说，观众与演员是一体的，好演员能带动观众的情绪，而好观众也能将情绪反作用于演员。Vil给了Cater一张，也顺带给了Trey 的份，Riria和Malleus的也给了——不管他来不来。

“感谢你——Vil亲，我一定会来哦！”Cater把票从紫色的信封里拿出来，对着光看票面上的剧场水印：“我还是第一次收到这么贵重的礼物呢！”  
“小心一点，不要搞丢了！要提前一点到，否则有可能进不了场。”Vil说。

但是，给Rook的那一张，他在妆台前坐了半天，也没有站起身来去敲隔壁的门。

毫无疑问，Rook一定会是一个好观众，他对美足够敏锐，而Vil身上正有他所追求的东西，但他欣赏美的方式却与旁人不同，就像看一串珍珠项链，有的人远观，而Rook则将珠链紧紧地攥在手中，对着阳光去欣赏珠上的虹彩。Vil刚开始不惯于这种热情，但时间长了，便从其下发现他的真心。Vil从不表现出被Rook所打动的样子，只因为残忍是貌美者的天性，不管Vil本身是否具有这样的残忍，但他至少表面上做到了，并且做得很好。然而，也正是因为Rook的敏锐，Vil才难以将自己的演出票送出，他固然自信，但猎人的绿眼似乎总能穿过假面，直接看到事物的最真实之处。

这样为难，一夜很快便过去了。上床前Vil一边涂面霜一边想，不管如何，明天一定要把票给他！再这样下去，我连饭都要吃不下去了！次日起床，他抄起妆台上的信封，咚咚咚地敲隔壁的门口，屋里却没有人，他又下楼去，正看见Rook在白雪寮门口，边上飘着两个扛行李的幽灵。

“Bonjour！美丽的Vil，你来得正好，我正要去找你。”

“这是怎么了？幽灵为什么在这儿？”

“我要出一趟远门，事出突然，学校那边已经打过招呼了，马上就去镜之间！在我回来之前，你会好好保持你的美丽的，对吗？”道完别，猎人活蹦乱跳地离开了，Vil只来得及和他贴面，目送他的白羽毛帽子远去，转身回到谈话室里才想起，又忘记把票送出去了。

那好吧，那也好。Vil一边记笔记一边想，我现在给他，他带在身上，万一弄丢了怎么办？等到Rook回来再拿给他吧。走之前他说了，不超过十天就会回来，一个星期而已。  
Vil吹干纸面上的紫色笔迹，将笔记本合上。他照常参加彩排，但对最后自杀场面的处理却有了新的想法。可是这念头却不够明确，就像几缕纤细的蛛丝，软软地扫过他的眼睫，伸手去碰，却摸不到实体。  
要如何……才能让钻石如同烟花般迸裂开来？他在化妆室里举起那把自尽用的道具短剑，凝视着未开刃的剑锋。金属剑身平滑如镜，被橘黄色的化妆灯照耀，就像泉水般清澈。一天的排练结束后，他悄悄把短剑放进排练包里，带回到夜鸦学院。他将它放在枕边的床头柜上，再去浴室洗澡。温热的清水从天而降，Vil站在下面，好像正经历一场大雨，金发湿漉漉地黏在脸上，他把前额的头发一把捋到后面去，用双手撑着瓷砖，在金色的豪雨下睁开双目。

排练时，他将圆钝的剑锋狠狠扎在胸口，其实已经在戏服里垫过海绵，但此刻，被剑所刺的地方却开始有钝重的痛感。让Vil想起小时候曾因试图去捉住壁炉中的火焰，而被烫伤了手。幼儿柔嫩的手指被火舌舔舐出一个水泡，父亲听见幼子的哭声，急匆匆地赶来，打开急救箱，将水泡用针挑破，替Vil敷上烫伤的药膏后，用医用纱布包好。次日再去片场的时候就有人问，小Schoenheit的手是怎么啦？是不是偷吃妈妈做的水煮鸡蛋，才被滚热的锅盖所伤？  
“哦，不是的。”父亲抱着他，Vil的脸红扑扑的，他是个早熟的孩子，不善于面对大人们的玩笑：“他想要把火捉住，反而被火咬了一口。”  
“但没有关系，我想Vil不至于开始讨厌火炉。”Vil抱着父亲的脖子，把脸埋到他的脖颈里，父亲身上熟悉的古龙水气味让他很安心，就像躲进温热的被窝：“这孩子仍然会爱火。”那处火伤用了一个多月才完全愈合，但就算是如今，创面外的皮肤早已复原，在乍寒乍暖的时候，曾受伤的地方仍然会隐隐有针扎般的痛。

要怎样做？热水从鼻尖划下，淌过Vil的嘴唇。要怎么做？他伸手去摸自己的胸口，那个将要为剑所刺的地方。皮肤很光滑，完全没有受伤的痕迹，那么这沉重的创痛又是从何而来？Vil沉浸在自己的表演中，即使是上了床，也拔出剑来比划着，思考用什么方式将剑刺入胸膛更为美妙。Rook不在的一周飞一般地过去，直到戴着礼帽的幽灵上门来，咚咚丢下几包行李，他才意识到Rook马上就要回到学校了。  
“快的话或许是明天早上，但也有可能是下午。”幽灵毕恭毕敬地用奇怪的腔调朗诵Rook的话：“如果没有别的事，老朽就先告退了。”Vil向幽灵道谢，打算把行李拎到门里，幽灵却突然想起什么，又变魔术般掏出一个礼盒：“啊，这是Hunt让我务必亲自交到您手中的东西，他说请在屋里打开。”

明天。Vil带着那个系着黑色丝带的礼盒回到房间，从妆台下的抽屉里拿出紫色的信封。信封已经染上了妆台抽屉里特有的味道，Rook不讨厌美容用品的香气，但却认为这种味道会暴露自己，所以向来少用。可Vil身上总缠绕着价格高昂的香味，所以在他身边待久了的东西，也总有一股幽微的暗香。他把信封丢回到抽屉里，开始卸妆换衣服，想起礼物还没有拆，便坐在床上抽开礼物盒上的带子。丝带滑落，Vil不想把包装纸撕破，但折叠处还用了胶水，手上一用力，便将礼物纸撕开一条大口子，在裂缝里露出一片微微闪光的蓝色蝶翼。他索性直接撕掉包装纸，将里面的蝴蝶标本盒拿出来，是一只罕见的蓝色闪蝶，被Rook做成标本摆件，后面有支架，可以放在床头。而且这只蝴蝶的翼展接近二十公分，Vil将手并拢放在玻璃盒子上，手掌有些细窄，堪堪将蝴蝶遮盖住，好像按在手下。

那蝴蝶被一枚长针扎穿胸口，钉在黑色的海绵上，对着光看可以看见脊背上有细微的银芒闪动。或许Rook能做到把钉针藏起来，丝毫不露痕迹，可不知为什么，他没有这么做。在盒子的左下角签着制作者的名字，大概不太好写，姓氏最后的字母t几乎飞离地面。Vil在盒子下摸索，掰开支架，把标本立在床头柜上。他洗漱过后径直上床，入眠很快，但睡得并不好，梦境如同被砸碎的玻璃镜一般，碎片四散飞溅，几乎划伤他的手。在最后，Vil梦见自己站在舞台上，已经演到最后的自杀场面，那把短剑毫无障碍地直刺进胸口，剧痛让他大汗淋漓地醒来，睁开眼却径直撞进Rook的眼中——那翡翠一般的碧眼啊！Rook俯视着他，锋利的金色鬓发垂落下来，几乎拂到Vil的脸上。

Vil从被衾中坐起，和Rook沉默地对视。天还没有亮，月亮已经升到最高处。Vil的胸膛又开始感到那沉重又尖锐的痛感，他突然想起今天睡前他没有把玩那柄短剑，它躺在妆台上，被人从鞘中拔了出来，剑刃如水，正映着天上的月光。


End file.
